Kaia Kaesi, Tributo del Distrito 8
by Aina-Liz
Summary: Kaia Kaesi se ve forzada a participar en los vigésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre, ¿Podrá seguir adelante a pesar de todos los problemas que se lo impidan y volver a casa donde su familia le espera?
1. La Cosecha

_No soy Suzanne Collins, por tanto, la trama de esta historia no me pertenece, tan solo he jugueteado con ella. Hay algún personaje por ahí que es más de lo mismo._

_Me estreno en esta FanFiction, ¡espero que os guste!_

* * *

Dos palabras, con dos simples palabras una persona se identifica: nombre y apellido.

En mi caso: Kaia Kaesi

Simple, fácil. Dos palabras que te diferencian del resto de personas que tienes a tu alrededor. Dos palabras que en realidad no suele producir ningún efecto en las personas. Cada uno tiene su identificación. Solo son simples palabras... O eso es lo que parecen.

Tu nombre y tu apellido no solo son simples palabras, no son una manera para poder llamarte a ti y solo a ti. Esas palabras te pueden llenar de alegría o de pánico depende de quien las mencione. Es curioso siendo sentimientos contradictorios que las mismas palabras, Kaia Kaesi, den diferentes reacciones según la boca de la cual salgan. Diferentes reacciones, diferentes consecuencias...

Consecuencias desastrosas...

Cuando pienso en buenos momentos para que digan tu nombre se me ocurren varios: Que lo diga aquella persona que te atrae, que lo diga aquél profesor para alabarte, que lo digan tus padres cuando has nacido, con ternura, que lo digan para decirte que has ganado un fabuloso premio... Pero sin embargo, cuando pienso en malos momentos para que digan tu nombre solo se me ocurre uno:

El día de la Cosecha.

Aunque ya me he despertado no abro los ojos. Sé que es el día de la Cosecha y que no solo yo estoy con los ojos cerrados en la cama temiendo salir al exterior por lo que pueda suceder. Oigo a mi hermano en el salón, seguro que está hablando con mi padre. No oigo más movimiento por la casa, así que supongo que mi madre ya se ha ido a la fábrica. Me muerdo el labio saboreando ese momento tan normal, del día a día, quizás por última vez. Odio pensar que quizás es el último momento en que una cosa tan sencilla, como escuchar a tu hermano hablar con tu padre, pueda suceder. Mi hermano abre la puerta y empieza a subir las persianas silbando. Yo gruño, enfadada por que me saquen de mi cama, de que me digan que la vida sigue, por mucho que yo quiera detener ese momento.

-¡Arriba, dormilona!- me dice Jrysem, zarandeándome.

Abro los ojos de golpe y veo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto lo caracteriza. No puedo evitarlo y sonrío, como siempre que le veo. Es extraño pero para ser el día de la cosecha él lo lleva bastante bien. Sonríe, hace sonreír a los demás... como si fuera un día más. Me hace cosquillas en la barriga y consigue ponerme en pie. Le pregunto la hora, y me doy cuenta de que me han dejado dormir más de lo normal. No pregunto el porqué, prefiero no saberlo. Así que me voy a vestirme aún con esa sonrisa que me ha conseguido sacar Jrysem. Me visto con una camiseta y unos pantalones, aún quedan tres horas para la cosecha, ya me pondré más formal más tarde. Veo tres cucarachas por el pasillo y las piso para que no se reproduzcan más. Mi casa no es un palacio, es una vieja casa que según entras da la horrible impresión de que se te puede caer encima el techo. No es como el edificio de la justicia o la casa de la alcaldesa ... Me mojo ligeramente los dedos y me los paso por mi cabello ondulado y castaño, para estar más o menos presentable, y le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi padre antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Como cada día de la Cosecha, me dirijo al pueblo. No quedo con nadie, como hace mi hermano Jrysem, que queda con su novia. Llevo tres cosechas pasadas, y en las tres he ido a hacer lo mismo. La idea se me ocurrió los últimos días antes de mi primera cosecha. La idea de esperar con mis amigos la hora en la que podríamos ser condenados a muerte se me hacía horrible, pero la idea de estar sola en casa y ver como mi padre me miraba con los ojos apenados tampoco era una buena opción. ¿Qué era lo que haría? Darme una vuelta por el Distrito 8, donde vivo. Sabía que si mi nombre saldría en la cosecha lo echaría de menos. Así que una vez me dirigí hacia el pueblo empecé a caminar por las calles vacías. Hoy se supone que es festivo por los acontecimientos, pero los trabajadores de las fábricas de textiles no pueden gozar de esta fiesta. El Capitolio no cierra, dicen.

Paso cerca de dos agentes de la paz que patrullan. Por acto instintivo aparto la vista y bajo la cabeza. Los agentes de la paz solo empeoran la situación en la que vivimos. Paso cerca de la panadería y me relamo los labios viendo los preciosos pasteles de la entrada. Nunca he podido comer ninguno, ya que aunque mi padre y mi madre tengan trabajo, no es suficiente. Por esa razón mi hermano tuvo que pedir teselas, y su nombre entrará en el sorteo cuarenta veces. A mi no me dejó pedir ninguna tesela para que él llevara menos, así que mi nombre en cambio solo entrará cuatro veces en el sorteo. La posibilidad de que el condenado a muerte sea él es mucho más probable que no que lo llegue a ser yo. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

No quiero volver a dirigir mis pensamientos a la cosecha, pero a cada paso que doy hay algo que me lo recuerda. Las banderas colgadas de las casas, con el escudo de Panem y el número ocho bien grande; Las cámaras de televisión en los tejados como si fueran buitres esperando la hora a la que echarse sobre sus pobres víctimas, el aire triste que se respira en el ambiente, algún niño jugando a la pelota, cuadrillas de amigos juntos que están quietos, callados, pensativos. Veo el camión del Capitolio que se dirige hacia la aldea de los vencedores, seguramente con los estilistas de Frika, la última ganadora de los juegos del hambre. Será la mentora de los próximos tributos en los siguientes juegos del hambre, y lo seguirá siendo si no consigue uno de ellos ganar. Las reglas de los juegos del hambre son sencillas. Se eligen por azar en el día de la Cosecha dos tributos de cada uno de los doce distritos. Un chico, y una chica. Los veinticuatro tributos son encerrados en una arena donde puede haber cualquier cosa: un bosque, una isla o un volcán, condenados a matarse entre ellos. Él que sobreviva, gana.

Es así como el Capitolio nos dice que aún es fuerte, y lo consigue de manera aplastante. Además, para que parezca humillante, debemos tratarlo como una festividad más que a una tortura. Miro el reloj y doy una vuelta más por el pueblo, pasando por la lavandería de mi padre. Miro la tienda a través de la persiana metálica. Por alguna razón que no acabo de entender, creo que mi hermano saldrá elegido esta tarde. Quizás es el shock de saber que cuando otros de su edad solo tienen siete teselas y él tenga cuarenta. Quizás es esa manera que tiene de verlo todo, como si nunca nos fuera a pasar a nosotros. A mi no me pasa. Me rodeo la barriga, ya que tengo un nudo en el estómago que no me deja respirar. Odio el capitolio, odio como nos hace vivir, odio verlos vivir tan bien por la televisión y odio los juegos del hambre. Sin embargo, me muerdo la lengua y contengo mi rabia en mí.

Veo mis ojos marrones reflejados en el cristal y me sorprendo de como brillan. Me miro el rostro, redondo con los ojos marrones claros, una nariz fina y unos labios algo carnosos. Las orejas no se ven, tapadas por mi cabello ondulado. Tengo la cara algo manchada del polvo, y me da un toque algo salvaje. Decido volver a casa para limpiarme un poco la suciedad y acabar de arreglarme. Miro la hora y pienso que Jrysem ya estará en casa, haciendo la comida, mientras papá se habrá ido a colocarle las rosas a Izadora. Siempre considera que fue hoy cuando la mataron, ya que fue el día de la Cosecha cuando la condenaron a muerte.

De camino a casa pienso en mi difunta hermana Izadora. Cuando su nombre salió elegido en la cosecha, en los vigésimo primeros juegos del hambre, mi padre se echó a llorar. Era mi primera cosecha y oír el nombre de mi hermana me había dejado de piedra, viendo como subía al escenario y con la cabeza en alto escuchaba como la nombraban tributo del distrito ocho. Murió en la arena defendiendo a su aliado. Des de entonces mi padre ha llevado siempre rosas a su tumba en cada cosecha. Jrysem y yo no hablamos mucho del tema, aunque los dos la echamos muchísimo de menos y odiamos más al capitolio des de que murió. Mi hermana era la persona más amable que conocí en mi vida. Nunca la oí quejarse de nada, ni siquiera del capitolio, y siempre estaba dispuesta a echar una mano a quien lo necesitase. Murió ayudando, y en mi opinión, era la mejor muerte que podría encontrarse en aquella horrible arena.

Cuando llego a casa mi hermano me viene a dar un abrazo y a preguntarme por el paseo. No se cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo que hacía en las cosechas era ir a dar un paseo, porque yo nunca les he explicado nada. Le sonrío y me voy al baño sin decir nada. No tengo ganas de hablar ni de pensar otra vez en la cosecha ni en Izadora, y menos hoy.

Limpio un poco la bañera por encima y me doy un baño (de agua fría, no os penséis). Me friego bien fuerte los brazos y las piernas hasta que considero que he quedado bastante bien. Jrysem grita que ya tengo los cereales y la leche en la mesa. Me sorprendo de que haya leche, ya que es un bien preciado que mi familia normalmente no puede permitirse. Me visto con mi traje más elegante, un vestido azul que me llega hasta las rodillas en volantes. Voy a la mesa y le pregunto por la leche.

-Oh, bueno... he estado trabajando un poco con los Fluyer, los granjeros que viven aquí cerca, a cambio de algunas cosas como leche y huevos...

-Oh, Jry, ¡Que detalle! ¿Lo saben papá y mamá?

-Sí, y están bastante orgullosos. Ahora ya no hace falta alimentarnos siempre de los cereales de mis teselas, va mucho mejor.

Teselas. Una palabra clave que vuelve a meter en mi mente las palabras "Cosecha" y "Juegos del Hambre" Bajo la mirada, ya que sé que mis ojos estarían brillando, y nadie mejor que Jrysem sabe que es lo que significa eso. Bebo la leche muy a gusto, contenta de cambiar un poco el menú de los cereales. Nuestros padres llegan enseguida. Veo que mamá tiene ojeras y le guardo una ración extra de abrazo para después. Mi padre le da un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y trae los cereales y la leche de los dos, y como si fuera otro día más, hablamos tranquilamente hasta que acabamos de comer. Entonces mi madre se va a cambiar y yo me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta, mientras siento como el dolor de barriga cada vez va a más. Tanto, que tengo que deshacerme y volver a hacer la coleta tres veces. Jrysem aparece a mi espalda y me abraza muy fuerte, sonriendo, con su sonrisa, contagiándome.

-Relajate Kaia.- me dice, mientras me abraza.- No pienses en que saldrás elegida, es practicamente imposible. Muchas chicas de tu edad tienen el doble de teselas que tu.

Lo abrazo bien fuerte y me muerdo el labio, porque no me preocupo por mi si no por nuestros padres que ya han tenido que sufrir la muerte de una de sus hijas en la arena y no me gustaría que vieran a otro de sus hijos seguir su camino. Sin embargo no se lo digo, porque si soy experta en algo es en ocultar mis sentimientos o mis pensamientos más profundos, aunque quien me conozca sabrá por mis ojos que miento.

-Anda, salgamos.

La plaza donde se celebra la cosecha está medio llena cuando llegamos. Jrysam y yo nos acercamos a las máquinas y fichamos antes de dirigirnos hacia nuestro lugar, yo entre las chicas de quince años y él entre los chicos de dieciocho. Veo a Resa y a Lilah, mis dos amigas de siempre y me voy con ellas. Tengo entendido que ellas si que quedan antes de la cosecha, ya que me pidieron el año pasado que fuera con ellas, pero yo prefiero tomarme el día libre para reflexionar, aunque luego me siente mal.

-¡Kaia! ¿Qué tal?- me pregunta Lilah, una chica bastante simpática, pero con doble cara, ya que si no le caes bien ya podrías preocuparte por tu pellejo.

-Nerviosa, como todos, supongo. ¿Ha llegado ya la alcaldesa?

-No, pero estará al caer, la plaza se empieza a llenar cada vez más y más.- dice Resa.

Es verdad, cada vez nos vemos más apretujadas en un rincón, con solo una posible dirección valida, la salida hacia el escenario. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a mis padres hablando con los padres de la novia de Jrysem. Por un acto impulsivo abrazo a mis dos amigas y ellas me abrazan a mi con fuerza.

-Pase lo que pase os quiero.- dice Resa.

Lilah y yo no decimos nada. La alcaldesa llega y dando largos pasos se coloca en su silla reservada para ella. Al cabo de un tiempo aparece Frederick, el presentador del Distrito 8. Un hombre alto y con una peluca rizada y naranja zanahoria. Con este aspecto es fácil imaginar que es un enviado especial del capitolio para el evento televisivo más importante de todos los años. Las cámaras se mueven, preparadas para filmar,y entonces se levanta la alcaldesa de su silla para leer la misma historia de siempre. Presté atención en mi primera cosecha, en la que se llevaron a Izadora. Es la historia de como los desastres naturales y la guerra civil de más tarde destrozaron el mundo tal y como lo conocían y se convirtió en Panem, un capitolio rodeado de trece distritos. Entonces es cuando vinieron los días oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra el capitolio. Este derrotó a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse, pero también de dar las gracias.- Acaba la alcaldesa. Todos aplaudimos. Entonces lee los ganadores que hemos tenido en los veinticuatro juegos pasados. En realidad solo hemos tenido a Frika y a dos hombres más, Jerr y Wlire. Suben al escenario y cierro los puños para no enfadarme. Frika es la más normal de los tres. Tiene mi mismo cabello, propio de mi distrito, y los ojos verde claro. No muy alta. No da la sensación de estar muy bien alimentada, pero tampoco de necesitar mucho alimento. En cambio los otros dos están gordos y llevan algún que otro tatuaje en los brazos. ¿En que estaban pensando? ¿Es que se quieren unir al capitolio o que? ¡Mientras mi hermano tiene que pedir teselas porque si no nos morimos de hambre ellos se hacen tatuajes!

Los cuatro se sientan y entonces se levanta Frederick. El nudo de mi estómago vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Veo como se levanta dando pasitos por el escenario, se acerca al micrófono y dice con ese acento tan odioso que tienen en el capitolio:

-¡Felices vigésimo cuartos juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, y siempre de vuestra parte!

Se acerca a la urna de las chicas, con sus pasitos y haciendo estúpidos movimientos con los brazos. Canturrea su: "Las chicas primero, ¡uuuhuuu!" y mete la mano dentro de la urna. Todo el mundo se calla. Yo contengo la respiración. Saca un papel de la urna y deseo que no sea Lilah, y que no sea Resa, y que, sobretodo, no sea yo.

Dos palabras resuenan por la plaza hasta colarse en mis oídos. Dos palabras, nombre y apellido, que me derrumban en los segundos que son nombradas.

-Kaia Kaesi.

Oigo como Resa coge aire. Fijo mi vista en el escenario, porque sé que todos los que están a mi alrededor me están mirando y no quiero llorar ni demostrar algo que no soy, una llorica cobarde. Así que cojo todo el aire que puedo aunque siga siendo insuficiente y doy un paso hacia adelante. Los chicos me dejan un pasillo libre hasta el escenario, lo sigo, en silencio y con la cabeza alta, aunque por dentro estoy derrumbada. No se si consigo llegar a ocultar tanto mis sentimientos, pero sigo fingiendo hasta llegar al escenario.

-¡Bueno! ¡Kaia Kaesi! ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dice Frederick

-Quince.- digo, y trago saliva por que no quiero que mi voz se rompa mientras hablo.

-¡Muy joven y guapa!- Grita Frederick, entusiasmado.- ¿Algún voluntario para ocupar el sitio de esta preciosa chica?

Se hace el silencio en la plaza. Ya me lo esperaba, nunca suelen haber voluntarios, pero sin embargo siempre es un golpe. Veo a mi hermano entre la multitud, y al no haber una sonrisa en su rostro estoy a punto de caer en el llanto. Dejo escapar sin poderlo evitar un sollozo en un volumen muy bajo y consigo coger aire y volver a alzar la cabeza bien alta. Sé que esta noche todos verán todas las cosechas, y no quiero parecer débil. Recuerdo la imagen de mi hermana y intento ponerla con todo mi corazón, formando un gran muro grueso hacia el exterior, para que nadie pueda ver por donde estoy pasando en realidad. Evito mirar hacia Resa y Lilah, o hacia mi hermano. Miro hacia adelante y veo la fábrica donde mi madre trabaja tanto y tanto y tanto. Me muerdo ligeramente el labio inferior, deseando que Frederick de por finalizado el intento de voluntario.

-¡Kaia!- oigo la voz de mi hermano. Es un grito de dolor, y aunque me he propuesto no mirarle, no puedo evitarlo y miro hacia su dirección. Se ha echo pasos a empujones entre la gente, yendo hacia el escenario. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, sabe perfectamente que no puede presentarse voluntario por mi, y esto solo lo empeora. Jrysem me mira, y veo en sus ojos su dolor. Me esfuerzo por no llorar. Los agentes de la paz rápidamente se movilizan y devuelven a Jrysem de mala manera hasta la zona de los chicos de dieciocho años. Jrysem no opone resistencia, solo mira mis ojos, asustado.

-¿Nadie?- Dice Frederick, como si no hubiese pasado nada-. ¡Pues saludemos a Kaia Kisi! ¡Tributo femenino del Distrito 8!

-Kaia Kaesi- le rectifico.

-¡Pero esto no acaba aquí ni mucho menos!- sigue Frederick, le encanta su trabajo y se le ve en seguida. No lo entiendo, yo no estaría en paz sabiendo que mando a adolescentes a la muerte con la simple acción de meter la mano dentro de una urna. Yo no podría vivir en paz... - ¡Aún queda elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!

Otra vez mete la mano dentro de la urna, esta vez la de los hombres. Saca un papel y lee en seguida, de manera que no puedo ni desear nada.

-Grilder Vasíliev.

Me permito mirar al público, porque tengo curiosidad por saber con quien de mi distrito me voy a tener que matar para poder volver a casa. No lo conozco, o al menos no me sé su nombre. El Distrito 8 es grande y conozco a mucha gente solo de vista.

Nadie se mueve, así que supongo que como me había pasado a mi, está asimilando lo que le pasa. Después, alguien da un pequeño paso. Fijo mi vista en aquél chico y noto como mi pecho se hace más pequeño y más pequeño y más pequeño.

Porque quien se mueve es ni más ni menos que un chico que no debe tener más de doce años. Recuerdo haberlo visto alguna vez por el colegio, e incluso haber jugado al simio alguna vez en el patio con él. Tiene tres años menos que yo, y tenia pocas posibilidades de salir elegido. Sin embargo, la suerte no ha estado de su suerte.

Grilder es muy flaco, algo me dice que en su casa pasan hambre. Tiene unos ojos oscuros y tristes y un cabello corto y castaño, como casi todos los que vivimos en el distrito 8. Su rostro es circular, como a aquellos que aún no les ha venido el cambio, parece más un niño que un adolescente. Hace pasos cortos, mirando el escenario. Veo que sus ojos tiemblan, algo que no había visto nunca, y veo el miedo en estado puro. No intenta evitarlo, aunque lo veo normal. Ningún adolescente de doce años ha sobrevivido a los juegos del hambre, y dudo de que pase en algún momento algo así.

Grilder sube al escenario. Frederick se dirige a él con la misma emoción en la que antes se ha dirigido a mi. Grita su nombre ante un público triste y pide voluntarios. El mismo silencio de antes hace presencia, esta vez mucho más doloroso. Tres años de diferencia se ven perfectamente en los juegos del hambre, aunque yo estoy segura de que esta es la última vez que los dos contemplamos la plaza de nuestro querido pueblo. Frederick presenta a Grilder más contento que unas castañuelas y se va a sentarse en su lugar. La alcaldesa se levanta y empieza a leer el tratado de la Traición, como cada año. No la escucho, ya que tengo mucha información que asimilar.

La primera: voy a morir. La segunda: Mis padres volverán a ver como una hija suya muere en la arena. La tercera: Mi compañero es un niño, y como yo, va a morir. El Distrito 8 tendría que quedarse de nuevo sin ganador.

La alcaldesa empezó a leer el Tratado de la Traición, como cada año, mientras yo volví a dirigir mi vista hacia la fábrica mientras recordaba, sin quererlo, escenas sangrientas de los anteriores juegos del hambre. La alcaldesa lee con un tono tan inexpresivo que revuelve algo en mi. Lo identifico como odio, rabia. Nosotros vamos a morir por la gente a la que ella sirve y a ella le da igual. Es igual que las ejecuciones públicas y las torturas públicas por incumplir las leyes. Su rostro es pálido e inexpresivo. Sus ojos muy claros y pequeños, solo miran el brillo de lo que le interesa. Su voz grave solo expresa lo que el capitolio quiere que exprese. Me pregunto si siempre ha sido así, o si el capitolio le ha hecho así. Sea como sea, la odio.

La alcaldesa acaba de hablar. Como marca el protocolo, Grilder y yo nos miramos y nos damos la mano. Aprovecho ese segundo en el que le doy la mano para apretársela un poco, intentando darle ánimos. Él me mira, medio sorprendido, pero a parte de él nadie sabe que ha pasado. Le suelto la mano y con la cabeza firme de nuevo y mirada peligrosa oigo el himno de mi maravilloso país, Panem. Un país en el que la capital manda a veinticuatro adolescentes a matarse entre ellos.


	2. El Tren al Capitolio

_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia. Como siempre, sigo sin ser Suzanne Collins, y la trama y algún que otro personaje que más adelante salen, no son míos. Gracias por leer la historia!_

* * *

_**2. El Tren al Capitolio.**_

Sentada en el sofá me hago un ovillo en un rincón, mientras espero que venga la gente que se despedirá de mi. Cojo aire un par de veces, porque desde que los agentes de la paz cerraron la puerta siento un agobio en mi pecho tan grande que finalmente me tapo la cara con las manos y lloro. Sé que no hago bien, pero no puedo evitarlo. Las lágrimas ruedan lo que pueden por mis mejillas antes de que me las quite bruscamente con el brazo. Me miro el traje azul, esperando ver alguna mancha de las lágrimas. Al no encontrarlas suspiro y me aguanto más lágrimas. Ya he llorado, ahora me aguanto lo demás para cuando esté en el tren... seguramente cuando vaya al tren ya no tendré los ojos rojos si consigo aguantar...

Como es de esperar, al ver a mi familia entrar por la puerta vuelvo a llorar, sin poder evitarlo. Jrysem es el más rápido y me ahoga con un fuerte abrazo. Lo abrazo yo también, hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro. Nuestros padres nos abrazan, enternecidos por la escena. Noto el calor de sus cuerpos y el amor que ponen en el abrazo y me concentro en guardarlo en mi memoria para cuando me sienta sola, porque se que ellos en todo momento estarán pensando en mi y aunque este lejos, ellos seguirán ahí.

Jrysem se rasca un ojo. Agradezco que intente que no le vea llorar. Me quito las lágrimas y hago una débil sonrisa.

-A alguien le tenía que tocar.- digo, aunque mi voz se quiebra y mi madre deja ir un sollozo.

-K, K...- me dice Jrysem.- Escúchame... lo único que quieren es un buen espectáculo. Con eso ellos están contentos. Create una personalidad, una historia, ¡Eres hermana de Izadora! A ella aún la recuerdarán, tan solo hace tres años que murió y estoy seguro de que el capitolio tiene ya un ojo puesto en ti. Dales el espectáculo que quieren y tendrás patrocinadores...

-¡No todo son los patrocinadores!- grito, aunque luego me doy cuenta y me avergüenzo. ¿Qué hago gritándole a mi hermano? La situación me empieza a alterar y pierdo los estribos. Me he relajado algo, pero aún siento la bola de rabia en la garganta. Sé que en el Capitolio no recuerdan a Izadora, solo recuerdan a los vencedores. Jrysem me habla como si todo fuera pan comido y yo no puedo dejar de recordar las muertes sangrientas que he visto por la tele toda mi vida. Una tras otra, sangre, tortura... y creo que es entonces cuando empiezo a temblar. Jrysem me apretuja contra él y me habla al oído:

-Tranquilizate, enana.- Respiro hondo y noto como la bola de mi garganta se va yendo poco a poco, dejándome respirar.- Eres lista. Muy lista. Reservada, y porque no decirlo, salvaje, superviviente. Piensas con todo tu cerebro, lo investigas todo y te preguntas el porqué de las cosas...

-Jrysem.- le corto, porque tengo un nudo en la barriga enorme que va aumentando de tamaño según él habla.- No creo que vaya a sobrevivir.

Entonces es él quien se derrumba. Entiendo de golpe lo que hacía, hablándome trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que volvería, que sobreviviría a Los Juegos. Veo que sus ojos dejan de ser iluminados. Miro que mis padre también se han derrumbado y me odio por haberlo hecho.

-No.- digo, mirándolos.- Os prometo que haré todo lo posible por volver, olvidad lo que he dicho, intentaré ganar.

Jrysem me mira y veo que algo de luz a vuelto a sus ojos. Sonrío para parecer más fuerte, aunque por dentro estoy muerta de miedo. ¿Sobrevivir? ¿En que estoy pensando? Los tributos que sobreviven a los juegos suelen ser de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, además, suelen pasar de los dieciseis años. No han habido muchos tributos menores de esa edad. Sin embargo lo intentaré y pondré todo mi empeño en ello.

Sobrevivir en una arena con 23 adolescentes sedientos de sangre, pan comido.

-¿Lo harás?

Asiento, y él se separa de mi de golpe. Se saca algo del brazo y me lo da.

-Es mi pulsera.- me dice.- Ya sabes, la de plata, la única pulsera que tengo... Izadora se la llevó cuando la nombraron en la cosecha... me la devolvieron junto al ataúd. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, K. Esta vez quiero que vuelva, pero contigo viva.

-Volveré.- digo, aunque no estoy muy convencida de lo que digo, consigo que suene bastante bien, porque Jrysem me da un gran abrazo y me besa en la mejilla, entonces entra un agente de la paz e informa de que ya se ha acabado el tiempo. Jrysem me da otro abrazo y mis padres otro y veo como salen por la puerta.

Siento los ojos hinchados, pero que calcularé que más o menos se habrá ido el hinchazor y la rojez en la estación si consigo mantenerme firme ahora. Una de las cosas que me ha dicho Jrysem es crear una personalidad. Bien, si querían espectáculo, yo les daría espectáculo.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entran Resa y Lilah, con los ojos llorosos. Yo abro los brazos y las abrazo, pero no lloro. No más. Me miro la pulsera que me ha regalado Jrysem y me siento más fuerte, con más fuerza, como si él me estuviera acompañando. Sé que las cosas no han cambiado, que seguramente esta ha sido la última vez que veré a mi hermano y que moriré en la arena, pero al menos he prometido que no me rendiría, que intentaría volver, y eso haré.

Resa y Lilah me dicen que me recordarán siempre. Les agradezco el gesto de corazón y les digo que si por algún motivo no vuelvo, que le digan a mi hermano que lo intenté, que no se sienta defraudado. Las dos asienten y salen. Me tumbo en el sofá, con el brazo levantado para mirar la pulsera con más atención. Es una pulsera ancha, de plata, con dibujos griegos en relieve. La pintura está algo quitada, supongo que por haber sobrevivido a los juegos del hambre de hace tres años. Pienso en Izadora y me digo que también intentaré ganar, por ella. Si gano, la gente la recordará.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra una niña. La he visto en el colegio alguna vez y viene con los ojos rojos. Me quedo de piedra, mirándola. ¿Por que llora? ¿Quién es? ¿Porque viene a verme? Las preguntas me corroen mientras ella viene hacia mi dando pequeños pasos. Se sienta en el sillón que tengo delante. Me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo algo maleducada, tumbada esperando que me diga lo que me tenga que decir. Enrojezco un poco y me siento correctamente. Entonces, ella habla:

-No dejes que muera.- me dice.- No dejes que mi hermano muera.

Me quedo de piedra cuando comprendo quien es. Recuerdo que hace unos años yo hice lo mismo. Después de ir a visitar a Izadora fui a ver al tributo que le acompañaba. Él también murió, justo al principio. No pasó del primer día y no pudo cumplir la promesa que me hizo. Miro a la niña, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos...

Freno en ver sus ojos. Son grises, sin color. Me quedo mirándola hasta que lo entiendo. Es ciega.

-Por favor...- me dice ella, y rompe a llorar.

La miro con tristeza y pienso en Grilder.

-Lo intentaré.- le digo. Ella medio sonríe, pero aún da grandes sollozos.

Se levanta y empieza a dar pequeños pasos. Cuando le queda poco para la pared estiende los brazos, buscando la puerta. Salto como un resorte para ir a ayudarla, pero ella ya la encuentra y la abre. Antes de salir y me mira. Bueno, dirige sus ojos hacia mi.

-Si él muere, no me quedaría ninguna razón para vivir.

Quiero preguntarle, pero cuando voy hacia ella la puerta se ha cerrado. Me la quedo mirando unos segundos, antes de ver que no puedo hacer nada, que estoy encerrada, que ya no podré preguntarle a la pequeña por que, ni podré darle ninguna razón para que quiera seguir viviendo.

Un agente de la paz me informa de que no ha venido nadie más a despedirse de mi. Le sonrío débilmente y me levanto del sofá para acompañarle hasta la estación.

Nos encontramos con Grilder, Gool (otro agente de la paz), Frika y Frederick en la puerta del edificio de la justicia, junto a una masa de periodistas del capitolio que nos graban y nos gritan preguntas a gritos. Los ignoro, me cruzo de brazos y miro con cara aburrida a Frika y a Frederick, que hablan al oído para entenderse. Frika asiente y nos hace un gesto a mi y a Grilder para que le sigamos. Un agente de la paz se coloca al lado de Grilder y otro a mi lado, detrás se coloca Frederick. Supongo que es para que no escapemos, o algo parecido. Algo estúpido, todo el mundo sabe que si lo intentamos los que sufriran las consecuencias serán nuestros familiares y seres queridos.

Hay algunos distritos que tienen más de un mentor. De hecho, es lo normal. Uno para el tributo masculino y otro para el tributo femenino. Pero en mi distrito solo está Frika. Los otros dos dejaron bien claro que no pensaban hacer nada para los futuros tributos...

Miro de reojo a Grilder y veo como mira curioso a los periodistas. Me sorprende no ver ningún rastro de llanto en sus ojos, aunque yo escondo bastante la cara y la pongo inexpresiva, cualquiera que se fijase mucho vería algún toque rojizo, en los ojos de Grilder solo se ve curiosidad y miedo, pero no desesperación. Me pregunto que debe pasar por su cabeza.

Quizás no tenga que subestimarlo... Quito esa idea de mi memoria, recordando las palabras de su hermana. Las palabras de Jrysem las confunden. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sobrevivir o ayudar a sobrevivir?

Cuando llegamos a la estación el tren ya nos está esperando, así que subimos directamente al vagón, que se pone en marcha una vez las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros. El tren es muy rápido y de los más lujosos del capitolio. Tenemos un compartimento para nosotros con ropa limpia para podernos cambiar y muchas comodidades, además de personas del Capitolio para servirnos. Igualmente yo no me engaño, sé que desean ver mi muerte y cuanto más sangrienta o emocionante mejor. Frika me deja en mi vagón y empiezo a curiosearlo todo, despejando mi mente. Aún siento el nudo en el estómago de cuando Frederick leyó mi nombre ante todo el distrito 8. Recuerdo haber visto de reojo a unos hombres abrazándose mientras andaba hacia el escenario. ¿Habrían apostado por que mi nombre saldría en la cosecha? Las apuestas siempre se hacen con los más mafiosos del distrito, pero a mi, a Lilah y a Resa siempre nos ha parecido algo cruel.

Espero que hayan ganado una de las cucarachas de mi casa y se la coman por el hambre.

Suspiro por no ponerme a gritar de rabia y miro por la ventana. Ha oscurecido y solamente se ven varias luces, como salpicaduras blancas en la oscuridad. ¿Qué distrito será? No lo sé, pero pasan a gran velocidad recordándome las estrellas fugaces.

Una vez Jrysem nos llevó a Izadora y a mi al campo que hay detrás de lo que se le llama centro, el pueblo, nos tumbamos y me dio una de las extrañas que hacia mi madre con la masa que conseguía de las teselas de mis dos hermanos. Recuerdo que mientras la mordía y entretenía mi hambriento estómago mi hermano nos explicó una extraña historia sobre unas estrellas, unas estrellas que se movían muy rápidamente y que si pedías un deseo tres veces antes de que desapareciera de tu vista, se acabaría haciendo realidad. Fue entonces, cuando acabó de explicarnos la historia, cuando Izadora y yo vimos cruzar en el cielo una brillante y rápida luz con cola brillante. Nuestros ojos, marrones claros idénticos, siguieron su trayectoria, maravillados. Jrysem nos sonrió y nos dio un buen abrazo, preguntándonos si habíamos deseado algo. Yo no, porque me había maravillado mirando la belleza del momento, pero mi hermana había dicho que sí. Para entonces yo debía de tener diez años, Jrysem trece y Izadora doce.

Me pregunto que deseo debió de pedir. Izzy, que es como la solía llamar yo.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta y me levanto de golpe, oyendo la voz de Frika diciéndome que la cena ya está lista. Ni me he cambiado de vestido, sigo llevando el elegante vestido azul y se me ha deshecho la coleta. Me la quito y me la vuelvo a poner antes de salir por la puerta. Sigo a Frika por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a un vagón con una mesa. Grilder y Frederick ya están allí. La mesa está repleta de manjares que en mi vida he visto, por eso cuando abro la puerta y me quedo mirando asombrada la mesa, Frederick no puede evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es generoso.- dije. No me olvidaba de que por muy bien que nos trataran nos llevaban a una muerte segura.

Grilder había colocado las manos bajo las piernas, pero con su mirada devoraba todos los platos de la mesa. Supuse que había intentado comer y Frederick se lo había impedido, ya que cuando me siento en la la silla de al lado suyo sus manos salen disparadas hacia un pollo asado que está justo delante de él, y Frederick arruga la nariz, incómodo. Le dirijo una mala mirada antes de alargar mis manos hacia un plato de estofado y servirme un poco.

-¿Y bien, como ha ido todo?- Pregunta Frika. Fuera de la televisión parece una chica más simpática.

-Bien.- respondo, sin mucha ilusión, mirando de reojo la pulsera de Jrysem.

-Podría haber ido mejor.- dice Grilder, entre mordiscos.- Por ejemplo, podría no habernos tocado a nosotros.

Sonreí, decidido, el chaval me caía bien. Después miré alucinada aún los platos que habían delante de mi. Nunca había comido mucha carne. Poner un plato de carne en mi casa era algo muy inusual y cuando había siempre nos dábamos un buen festín. Ver ante mi tanta cantidad de carne sabiendo que en mi casa mi madre tiene que trabajar toda la mañana y toda la noche para poder comprar vegetales para hacer ensaladas, y horas extra para conseguir una vez cada dos meses alguna cena con carne, me enfada profundamente, pero no digo nada.

Frika nos va avisando de que quedan postres, pero tanto Grilder como yo no le hacemos mucho caso y seguimos comiendo hasta que sentimos que nuestras barrigas están satisfechas. Después veo que algo no va bien, porque me duele el estómago. Grilder tampoco parece encontrarse muy bien, así que lo atribuyo a la comida pesada. Cuando Frederick y Frika acaban, vamos a ver los resúmenes de las cosechas.

Me quedo con las caras de los que creo que tomarán importancia en los juegos. Los seis profesionales, los dos del 1, los dos del 2 y los dos del 4. En los tres distritos se han ofrecido voluntarios. La chica del 1 da verdadero miedo, tiene una mirada capaz de paralizar a cualquiera y una sonrisa que todos y cada uno de nosotros podemos designar como maléfica. El chico del 4 parece muy arrogante y seguro de si mismo. De los otros profesionales, solo puedo destacar la mirada peligrosa que comparten todos.

El chico del 6 parece bastante inteligente y astuto. Sube al escenario con una media sonrisa en los labios, pero en sus ojos veo algo de tristeza. Es esa mezcla de diversión y tristeza (¿o debería decir miedo?) es lo que hace que el chico me parezca simpático. Los del siete son dos adolescentes de dieciséis años, y luego aparecemos nosotros. Observo como camino con paso firme hacia el escenario y sonrío por dentro al ver que más bien intimido. Jrysem que se hace paso entre la gente y grita mi nombre, y los agentes de la paz que se lo llevan. Grilder parece un objetivo fácil, y eso no se por qué pero me asusta. Aún no he hablado con él, pero ya me siento responsable de él des de lo que me dijo su hermana pequeña. Supongo que es por lo que viví con Izzy. No lo sé. Pero cada vez que pienso en ayudarle la voz de mi hermano me tortura por dentro, preguntándome por que no voy a volver.

Los chicos que vienen después de nosotros no me interesan mucho, menos un chico de dieciocho años que hace el triple que yo del distrito 10, que parecía bastante enfadado. Los demás... estan muertos de hambre, y estoy segura de que como yo y Grilder, en realidad solo son carne que servir.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Frederick

-Veintidos tributos. Solo eso.- respondo, con un visible nudo en la garganta. Sé que si quiero proteger a Grilder o volver a casa tendré que matar a alguno de ellos, casi por obligación, y eso me revuelve las tripas. No se utilizar ninguna arma, a no ser que los cuchillos de comer se llamen armas... muchos de ellos sí saben utilizarlas. ¿En que estoy pensando? Solo tengo la estrategia de pensar en darle un buen espectáculo a la audiencia, solo eso... Ellos llevan con años de preparación para este momento.

-¿Veintidos?- pregunta Grilder ofendido - ¿A mi no me cuentas? ¡No sabes nada de mi! ¡No puedes descartarme ya!

-En realidad quería pensar en ti como aliado, en vez de adversario, por eso no te he contado.- le digo, con una sonrisa en mis labios. Intento parecerme a mi hermano, siempre amable, simpático y agradable. He visto que siempre tiene a gente a su alrededor dispuesto a darle ayuda, y eso es lo que necesito... necesitamos.

-¿De verdad quieres que seamos aliados?

-¿Por qué no?

Grilder parece dudar unos segundos, y Frika y Frederick observan la situación, interesados.

-Está bien... pero solo para sobrevivir en la arena. Si sucede algo malo, cada uno por su lado.

Ahora soy yo la que dudo. Diría que sí, pero recuerdo cuando lloraba y le pedía entre sollozos al tributo masculino de aquél año que intentara proteger a Izzy. Si le digo que no no tendremos alianza, si le digo que si no cumplo del todo la promesa que le hice a su hermana, pero algo es algo...

-De acuerdo.- digo, firme.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Cuando pueda subo el tercero. ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Los Reviews son bienvenidos!_


	3. El recuerdo de Izzy

_¡Hola! Aqui os dejo el tercer capítulo de la fanfiction. ¡Espero que os lo paséis bien leyéndolo!_

* * *

**3. El recuerdo de Izzy...**

Me despierto al oír tres golpes en la puerta de mi vagón, seguidos de otros tres toques, y al cabo de dos segundos, otros tres toques...

-¡Estoy despierta!- grito de golpe.

-¡Te esperamos para desayunar!- me dice emocionado Frederick.

Le contesto con un gruñido. Se que debería ser más amable, pero es que no puedo. No puedo serlo con alguien como él.

Me vuelvo a poner el vestido azul del día anterior. Me miro en el espejo y me revuelvo un poco el cabello. Cuando creo que estoy más o menos presentable salgo hacia donde ya están todos reunidos. Grilder parece de buen humor, igual que ayer. Supongo que tiene algo en la cabeza, o quizás solo está haciendo que está de buen humor y es bueno ocultando las emociones, igual que yo, que parece que nada de lo que está pasando me importa lo más mínimo.

-¿Que tal has dormido?- me pregunta Frederick.

Alzo las cejas y lo miro sin entenderlo. ¿Me habla en serio?

-Perfectamente.- Le digo, sarcástica.

Grilder suelta una carcajada, y Frika me medio sonríe. Frederick nos mira con una ceja alzada. Me temo que no pilla el sarcasmo... que bien me lo voy a pasar...

Miro mi pulsera para darme algo de ánimos. Pienso en mi hermano y entonces sí, me siento a desayunar con ellos. Entonces, Frika nos empieza a explicar el plan del día.

-Llegaremos al capitolio en menos de dos horas. Una vez allí, lo mejor sería que abrierais la ventana y saludarais un poco al público que os está esperando, os conviene que les caigáis bien, de hecho, dependéis de ellos.

Recuerdo las palabras de Jrysem mientras ella habla. "Dales el espectáculo que quieren y tendrás patrocinadores..." Asiento a lo que dice Frika, sin muchas ganas, y entonces me doy cuenta de que me mira fijamente. Antes de que pueda preguntar, me dice:

-Eres la hermana de Izadora, ¿no?

Y eso no me enfada, es más, me halaga. Como mi hermana murió, la gente no suele quedarse con el nombre de los muertos, sino con los ganadores. Miro a Frika sorprendida y asiento, aunque claro, ahora que lo pensaba, ella también había sido la mentora de Izzy...

Me mira fijamente durante unos segundos más y después vuelve la mirada a su plato de tostadas.

-Te parecías mucho. Además, Kaesi...

-Sí, los hermanos solemos tener el mismo apellido.

-Y la pulsera.- dice ella, ignorando mi comentario.

Me limito a asentir mientras cojo algo negro que no se muy bien que es hasta que lo bebo. Es café. Me lo bebo de un trago, después de la noche que he pasado, lo necesito.

-Cuando lleguemos, estaréis en manos de vuestros estilistas. Ni se os ocurra resistiros a lo que os hagan. Creerme, saben lo que hacen.

Me aguanto las ganas de hacer ciertos comentarios sobre la ropa que llevan algunos tributos en las carrozas. No todos saben lo que hacen, me pregunto que me harán a mi. La vestimenta suele ir con el distrito, mi distrito era el 8, así que es algo sobre textil. Normalmente estmos salvados de ir desnudos, como casi siempre van los de los distritos cuatro y doce, pesca y minería...

-Por hoy no ha nada más. Mañana empezareis los entrenamientos... ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene experiencia... en... eh... algo?

Miro a Grilder y veo como el niega con la cabeza. Yo suspiro.

-Bueno... yo se algo de camuflaje y preparar trampas para conejos y roedores...

-No te avergüences de ello, eso te da posibilidades de sobrevivir, Kaia, Izadora también sabía y llegó lejos.

-Preferiría no hablar de ella si no te importa.

Grilder nos mira ahora a mi, ahora a Frika, sin entender nada. Frederick lleva desde mi comentario sarcástico ausente, mirando las musarañas. Me pregunto si aún le está buscando la gracia. No lo conozco mucho, pero por las pintas y el trabajo que tiene no me sorprendería que en su cerebro sus neuronas estuvieran cubiertas de telarañas. Frika se queda mirándome aguantándome la mirada unos segundos.

-Sin problemas.- me dice.- Igualmente, saber camuflarte te ayudará, y preparar las trampas te ayudará a no caer en el hambre. Me alegro de que hayáis decidido ser aliados.

Ahora sí, Grilder fija su mirada en mi, aún con esa curiosidad que me pone nerviosa. No entiende porque quiero que seamos aliados. Yo le miro y le doy una sonrisa a cambio. Espero que la interprete bien, porque de verdad, ahora no estoy como para tirar sonrisas al aire todo el tiempo.

Me devuelve una débil sonrisa, así que yo me doy por satisfecha.

Llegamos al Capitolio en pocos minutos. Siguiendo ordenes de Frika, Grilder y yo nos asomamos por las ventanas y saludamos con una sonrisa a los periodistas y reporteros que nos esperan en el andén. Quien sabe, quizás alguno de ellos nos consigue buenos patrocinadores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En menos de diez minutos ya estoy en una habitación con dos mujeres y un hombre depilándome. Se llaman Elly, Cassandra y Krey, y hablande las cosas más estúpidas que te puedas imaginar. Des de los tonos de las diferentes cintas, hasta los diferentes tejidos que reciben de mi distrito. Es más, creo que el ultimo tema lo comentaban por mi, para que me sintiera mejor. Sonrío, como si me interesara, pero me pone enferma pensar que mi madre se pasa la gran mayor parte del día haciéndoles la ropa.

-Ay, Kaia, no sabes como me gusta ese terciopelo que creáis, ¡y esas faldas que me vuelven loca!- dice Elly. Con tantas capas de polvos y potingues que lleva, no sabría decir si es joven o no. Lo unico que sé seguro es que su voz me chirría en los oídos y tengo que morderme el labio para no decir nada que la hiera. Algo que por lo que me he dado cuenta, se consigue con facilidad con la gente del Capitolio. Lleva el pelo verde hierba y está engominado hacia arriba.

-Oh, y esas sedas, esos jerséis de algodón...- dice Cassandra, anhelada.

-Sí, bueno, es a lo que se dedica el ochenta por ciento de la población de mi distrito.- digo yo, cansada del tema. Me muerdo el labio para evitar un grito cuando Krey me quita otra porción de pelos con la cera.

-¡Y esta era la última!- dice Kray.- ¡Estás preciosa! Ya verás la cara que pondrá Ebbey cuando te vea.

Ebbey. Mi estilista. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Ebbey ha sido la estilista de todas las tributos del distrito 8 desde el principio. O eso dijo mi madre alguna vez en casa. Fue la misma estilista que creo el traje con el que mi hermana se presentó en las carrozas, entre muchos más trajes.

Krey, Elly y Cassandra salen por la puerta unos diez segundos antes de que entre Ebbey. La había visto alguna vez por la vieja televisión, pero no estoy preparada para verla en persona. Ebbey es más alta de lo que parece, lleva el cabello rizado y muy largo, arrastrándolo por el suelo, de un color verde chillón. Sus ojos son rosas, y su piel es blanca como la nieve que cae por la plaza del distrito 8 en invierno... literalmente. Lleva una libreta de un color naranja chillón con ella, donde supongo que estarán los bocetos de los trajes que nos pondremos esta noche.

Es una combinación de colores tan despampanante que necesito parpadear varias veces antes de acostumbrarme. Nuestra vieja televisión está en blanco y negro, ya que mis padres no podían permitirse una en color. Igualmente, se podía ver que Ebbey tenía cierta tendencia a ir siempre con colores llamativos... pero esto...

-¡Buenas, Kaia! ¡Encantada de conocerte! Espero que seas tan simpática como tu hermana.

Me quedo de piedra por segunda vez en dos días. Primero Frika, ahora Ebbey. Por lo que se ve, mi hermana no quedó perdida en el olvido... ¿Que debió de hacer para gravarse en la mente de aquella mujer?

-¿Te sorprende que recuerde a tu hermana?- dice, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Pues, la verdad...

-Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los tributos que preparé. La gente de aquí suele olvidaros, pero yo creo que es un crimen no recordar...

Entonces me lanza la libreta, y me hace un gesto de que la abra. La abro, con una ceja alzada, y leo. Al principio no lo entiendo, pero luego poco a poco lo voy viendo. Son los nombres de las veinticuatro chicas que hemos tenido que ir a los juegos del hambre. Debajo del nombre, algunas características de ellas. El color de sus ojos, lo que más fascinó a Ebbey sobre ellas, su carácter... habían escritas más de cincuenta hojas sobre todas ellas. Y en el apartado de Izadora, incluso hay una foto de ella.

Me la quedo mirando, unos segundos. Izzy está tumbada en el mismo sitio donde yo ahora estoy sentada. Elly acaba de coger un mechón de su cabello y le está haciendo una pequeña trenza en un lado. Izzy mira hacia a un lado, como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención.

-Kray le hizo esa foto justo cuando yo entré... me la dio cuando vimos su muerte en la televisión.

No digo nada. No porque no quiera, porque está claro que quiero, pero no puedo decir nada. Mis labios parece que se sellaron en ver la libreta. Está claro que para Ebbey no somos simples juguetes, como pensaba que éramos para todo el Capitolio. Ebbey nos ha hecho un pequeño altar en su libreta. A cada una de nosotras.

-Izadora no quería morir.- me dice.- De verdad que no, Kaia. Pero ya la conocías tu seguramente mejor que yo... no podía dejar a alguien solo cuando necesitaba ayuda. Su aliado le necesitaba...

Su aliado. Era también de mi distrito, era el hijo de los Fluyer... Desde entonces los Fluyer y nosotros nos hacemos compañía. Sentimos la perdida del otro. Puede que por eso hayan aceptado que Jry les ayudase a cambio de algo de leche...

-Sé como era.- le digo devolviéndole la libreta.- Era mi hermana.

Ebbey, para toda respuesta, mira a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la viese a parte de mi, y esconde su libreta en un cajón, se saca una llave del bolsillo de su extravagante vestido y lo cierra cuidadosamente, girando la llave tres veces.

Eso me hace pensar que quizás pensar como pensaba Ebbey sobre los tributos no estaría bien visto para los demás ciudadanos del Capitolio, donde un estilista con un lazo mal colocado ya es objeto de cuchicheos... y que Ebbey se había jugado el cuello para que viera que no era como ellos, y que toda su vestimenta, no era más que un camuflaje.

Y eso la convirtió directamente en amiga mía.


End file.
